An Unexpected Child
by classicchic
Summary: Someone from Chris's time I know, it's so overdone, but I can't get this story out of my head comes back seeking his help. Little does she know how much she will actually help herself.
1. Default Chapter

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed. You happy you bastard producers?! Sorry, Still kind of pissed they killed Chris off (he was so hot!)._**

**Author's Note: Ok, I know some of my readers are still pissed about the way I ended my last fic, but please don't hold a grudge. I promise I will never do that again. Now that that's said, I can explain this fic:**

It's set before Chris dies, and Piper's a few months pregnant and showing a little. Leo knows Chris is his son and Chris is starting to be nicer to Leo. Phoebe and Jason are still together (as they should be) and Jason knows Phoebe's a witch and has accepted it. Phoebe and Paige are still living in the manor with Piper and Wyatt. Phoebe still has her powers.

* * *

Piper and Wyatt are in the conservatory. Wyatt is sitting on the floor playing with is blocks and Piper is sitting next to him playing with him. Chris and Phoebe orb in. Phoebe has a wound on her arm, obviously from a demon of some sort. Piper stands up and walks towards them.

"Oh my God, what happened?"

"A warlock threw a fireball at me, trying to kill me. Luckily, it only scraped my arm. I called Chris to orb me out."

"Ok, lets go up to the attic and look him up in the Book of Shadows. We can call Leo from up there."

Chris and Phoebe go upstairs. Piper grabs Wyatt and follows them. When they get into the attic, Piper puts Wyatt in the playpen and pulls out her cell phone to call Paige. Phoebe calls Leo.

"Leo!"

Leo orbs in and his attention immediately goes to Phoebe's arm.

"What happened?"

"Heal now, ask later."

Chris is flipping through pages in the Book and answers Leo's question.

"A warlock."

"With a demonic power?"

"That's why I'm looking in the Book."

Piper finally reaches Paige on her cell phone.

"Paige, you need to get home now, Phoebe got attacked by a warlock." 'Ok, I'll be there in a minute.'

A few seconds after Piper hangs up, Paige orbs into the attic.

"So what's up?"

Phoebe turns to Paige.

"A warlock with demonic powers attacked me."

"You sure it was a warlock?"

"It blinked."

"Oh, ok then. So do we know who it is yet?"

Chris looks up for a brief moment.

"No, and I'm having a hard time finding him."

"Well I can already tell this will be fun!"

Paige rolls her eyes and walks to the Book to try to help Chris.

* * *

An hour later, Chris slams the Book shut.

"He's not in here."

Piper's jaw drops in amazement.

"How can he not be in there?"

Leo orbs in, after being away for about half an hour.

"The other Elders don't know anything accept there's been a few witches killed in the past few days."

Phoebe shrugs her shoulders.

"Now what are we gonna do?"

At that moment, a blue vortex opened in a wall and a girl about 20 years old walks through it carrying a little girl about Wyatt's age. Chris's jaw drops and his eyes open wide.

"Lizzie?"

* * *

**A/N: Yup! That's right! A character from two of my other stories! Hee hee! Bet you weren't expecting that! For those who haven't read my other stories, Lizzie is Chris's sister...and that means Piper does have a daughter. I already have the next chapter typed and ready, I just need a few reviews to see if I need to change anything. So the sooner you review, the sooner you get the next chapter!**


	2. An Explination

**Author's Note: Ok, here is a short bio on Lizzie, for those who have not read my other fics (and for those that have, I have changed a few things):**

Lizzie (short for Elizabeth Prudence) is Piper and Leo's daughter, which makes her half white-lighter. However, she cannot orb, but she can orb other people and creatures (just gave her that power). Her other powers include molecular manipulation (freezing and exploding), and if she concentrates all her magic together, she can heal, but it wipes out her magic for a few days afterward (just added that one, too). In the future, she married her white-lighter, Ryan, and they have a baby girl, Emily Piper Halliwell.

* * *

"Lizzie? What the hell are you doing here?!"

"I'm sorry Chris, I couldn't stay there...not the way it is now...it's gotten worse since you left."

"But I told you to stay!"

Piper jolts up in an angrily manner.

"Christopher! Stop yelling at her! Can't you see she is obviously in distress?!"

Chris just stares at Piper, feeling like a child who's just been yelled at by his mother. Then he turns back to Lizzie.

"I'm sorry."

Chris approaches Lizzie and hugs her. Lizzie whispers in his ear.

"He killed Ryan."

Chris pulls back and stares her in the eyes. Then he looks around the room.

"Lets go somewhere where we can talk..."

He orbs the two of them, and the baby girl, out of the attic.

* * *

They orb into the office at P3, where Chris has a little cot he sleeps on.

"What happened?"

Lizzie sets her daughter on the cot, sits down next to her, and tugs on Chris's shirt, motioning him to sit too.

"Well, Wyatt thought Ryan was loyal to him, but he found out he organized the hiding place for the few remaining Elders. So..."

At this point, tears were rolling down her cheeks. Chris pulled her into a hug.

"I'm so sorry."

Chris hears Emily squeal with laughter. He pulls away from Lizzie, picks up Emily and puts her on his lap.

"Well long time no see shorty!"

Emily giggles at the sound of her uncle's voice, in which she hasn't heard in months. Lizzie smiles and looks around.

"Oh my God, is this..."

Chris nods his head while making faces at Emily.

"Yea, it's Mom's club."

Lizzie gets up and walks around the club.

"I've only seen this place after Mom closed it down."

Chris stands up and walks out of the office, still holding Emily.

"You wanna go see Mom?"


	3. A Vision Revealed

**A/N: Thanx for all the reviews!**

* * *

Lizzie's jaw drops at the thought of seeing her mother again after all these years. 

"Are you serious? Actually see, feel, and speak to her?"

Chris nods his head.

"But there's a few rules you have to follow. You cannot, under any circumstances, reveal to anyone that you are her daughter, unless Phoebe has a premonition about it. You cannot say you're related to me, or she'll figure it out. Try not to freeze or blow up anything around her, that'll bow the whole thing. And last but not least, don't act like you haven't seen her in...what is it...10 years."

Lizzie nods her head in agreement.

"I understand."

She grabs Emily, and Chris takes her hand.

"Ready?"

"I've been ready for 10 years, Chris."

* * *

They orb back into the attic, where the sisters are still trying to figure out how to vanquish the warlock/demon. Phoebe's the only one that stops what she's doing to notice they are there. Chris waves his arms in an attempt to get the others' attention. 

"Hello?!"

Piper and Paige stop dead in their tracks. Piper puts her hands on her hips.

"Well welcome back future friends!"

Chris gives her a glare.

"Ha ha, very funny."

"Well _I_ thought it was. So, who are your friends here?"

"This is Lizzie and her daughter Emily."

Piper looks at the toddler balanced on Lizzie's hip.

"Well hi there little girl! Would you like to play with Wyatt?"

Piper points to the playpen where Wyatt has stopped playing with his toys and is staring at Emily. Both of the toddlers giggle and hold their hands out to each other, wanting to play. Piper walks over to Lizzie and Emily.

"May I?"

"Sure."

Lizzie hands Emily to Piper and she puts her in the playpen with Wyatt. They immediately begin to build towers with blocks. Piper and Lizzie smile at the sight of their kids having fun.

"It's so hard trying to find someone for Wyatt to play with that's his own age that knows about his powers."

"I know how you feel. I'm going through the same thing with Emily."

"Oh, so you're a witch too?"

"Half white-lighter."

"Are you related to..."

Piper looks at Chris, and then back at Lizzie.

"No, we're just good friends. In our time, a lot of witches and white-lighters are together, because of you and Leo."

Piper smiles at the thought that good came from the fight she and Leo had with the Elders. Chris impatiently rolls his eyes.

"Ok, you two go chick-chat while we try to figure out who this demon-like warlock is."

Lizzie turns to Chris.

"A warlock with demonic powers?"

Chris nods his head.

"That sounds like Aetheron."

"Wasn't he the one that killed..."

"Yeah..."

Paige gets impatient.

"Ok, who's Aetheron? And who did he kill?"

Lizzie walks over to the Book, leaving Chris to explain.

"Centuries ago, the Souce wanted to create a powerful demon that could steel witches powers, but wasn't as week as a warlock. So he chose his most powerful demon, and the warlock with the most powers and made them...um..."

Phoebe interrupts him.

"Yeah, we get the picture."

"Yeah, and the Source named the creature Aetheron. He soon realized that Aetheron was more powerful than he was and had him locked away. In the future, someone set him free and he killed someone very close to us."

Chris looks over at Lizzie, who has her hands a few inches above the Book, and orbs wrapped around the pages, flipping them rapidly. Suddenly the orbs disappear leaving the Book open to a page titled 'Aetheron'. The sisters crowd around the Book to read the description. Phoebe touches the page and gets pulled into a premonition...

* * *

_Piper is in the attic with two teenage boys and a young girl, about twelve years old. One of the boys, about fifteen, is sitting on an old sofa, playing a video game. The other boy, about fourteen, is flipping through the Book of Shadows. Piper and the girl are sitting at the table, writing what appear to be spells. The girl shows Piper what she has written._

"_Mom, is this good?"_

_Piper glances up and reads the spell silently._

"_You're almost there, honey. Ask Wyatt to help you."_

_The girl gets up, walks over to Wyatt, and sits down next to him. Wyatt pushes her away._

"_Not now, I have to defeat the evil overlord! Get Chris to help you..."_

_Chris stops flipping the pages and glares at Wyatt._

"_No, Mom told _**you**_ to help her."_

_Piper stops writing and throws the pen on the table._

"_I'm tired of you two constantly fighting! Now get over it and someone please help Lizzie before Aetheron attacks!"_

_At that moment, Aetheron blinks into the attic. Piper tries to blow him up, but he is too strong. Aetheron creates a fireball in his hand and throws it at Piper, hitting her square in the chest and causing her to fall to the floor. Chris pulls a bunch of potions out of his pockets and throws them at Aetheron, leaving a small wound on his arm. Aetheron blinks out before he gets injured further._

_Chris and Lizzie run to Piper's side to the extent of her wound. Chris bends down and presses his ear against her chest._

"_She's not breathing, and I can faintly hear a heart beat."_

_Lizzie grabs Piper's hand._

"_Come on, Mom, wake up. Please?"_

_Chris stands up and stares at the ceiling._

"_Come on Le...Dad! We need you down here now! Mom needs you! You may not give a damn about us, but at least get your ass down here and save her! It's the least you can do after what you did to her!"_

_Chris keeps staring, but Leo doesn't come. He looks over at Wyatt, who is still playing the video game. He squints his eyes at the video game, causing it to fly across the room._

"_What the Hell is wrong with you?! Mom is dieing and you're playing your stupid game!"_

_Lizzie leans against Piper's chest, and then pulls back in fright. She tugs on Chris's pants to get his attention._

"_Chris, she's d...dead."_

* * *

Phoebe opens her eyes and stares at the page in the Book. Piper looks at her in concern.

"Phoebe, what did you see?"

Phoebe shakes her head.

"Nothing."

"What do you mean _nothing_?"

"It was just a brief glimpse of Aetheron."

* * *

**A/N: I hope this chapter was long enough for you this time!**


	4. The Whole Story

**Author's Note: Umm…I don't really have anything to say… so I'll just get right to the chapter…

* * *

Piper looks at Phoebe in concern.**

"You didn't see anything else?"

"No, I'm sure." Phoebe glances at Lizzie, and Lizzie looks her in the eye. She knows what Phoebe saw in her premonition, and that Phoebe can probably sense her panic. She tries to think of an excuse to leave the room.

"I haven't had anything to drink in hours. Would you mind if I go downstairs to fix a glass of water."

Phoebe walks away from the Book and towards Lizzie.

"I'm thirsty, too. I'll go with you."

She follows Lizzie downstairs and into the kitchen. Lizzie opens a cabinet and pulls out two glasses.

"How did you know where the glasses are kept?"

Lizzie ignores the question and places a glass on the counter for Phoebe to fix her own drink.

"Ok, lets stop beating around the bush. You know I know you're Piper's daughter and that Aetheron kills Piper when you're about eleven or twelve. Anything else you want to tell me?"

"I can't. Chris said…"

"Chris screwed up a lot of things by not telling us the truth. You don't have to listen to him."

"I know. He screws up a lot of things, all the time, but not intentionally."

"Lizzie…"

"Alright. After Mom died, you and…your husband… took us in. Even though you took very good care of us, we, Chris and I, still felt neglected. Leo wasn't around much, except when Wyatt wanted him. He never paid any attention to us. Wyatt was the twice-blessed child, and got all the attention from Leo, but that didn't stop him from turning."

"Turning?"

"Evil. He was never the same after Leo left Mom when we were little. You and Mom worked for years trying to vanquish the Titans, in revenge for Paige's death. The Elders finally decided to let you become goddesses. I was three, which means it took six or seven years for them to do that."

"Better late than never."

"I guess, except Leo got upset at the Elders. He didn't want you two to become goddesses. He didn't think you were strong enough without Paige. He was wrong. You were stronger because you believed her spirit was there to protect you. Afterwards, he and Mom got in a huge argument about him not trusting her. They got divorced shortly after."

"Wow. I can't imagine Leo not trusting Piper."

"He changed. Mom used to tell us stories about him. She said he changed after…"

"After what?"

"I can't tell you."

"You have to tell me."

"I can't. I've already said too much."

"Don't act all Chris on me."

"You'll find out in a few months. Right before Chris is born."

"Fair enough. Now, can you tell me anything about _my_ future? Who will I marry? Will I have any kids? Wait, of coarse I'll have kids. Will I have any girls?"

Lizzie laughs.

"Don't worry, Aunt Phoebe. You'll have a wonderful husband, and loving children. And yes, you will have a girl, but I am not telling you any more."

"Hey, you called me _Aunt_ Phoebe!"

"Oh, did I? I can't slip up like that again, or the others might figure it out."

"Yeah, but you can still call me that when it's just the two of us, right?"

Lizzie smiles.

"Sure."

"Ok, we should go back upstairs and help the others."

* * *

**A/N: Don't worry, I'll have the next chapter up soon.**


	5. Attack on the Toddlers

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry I haven't posted a new chapter in a while, but my life has gone straight to hell. So to relieve stress I've been writing, which is good for you guys since I have a lot more time to write and finish these stories.**

* * *

Phoebe and Lizzie go back up to the attic with their glasses of water and find everyone crowding around the Book. Phoebe joins them while Lizzie checks on Wyatt and Emily. 

"So did you guys find anything else yet?"

Paige looks up while Piper and Chris keep looking through the Book.

"We could try the Source vanquishing spell, but since he's stronger than the Source, it probably won't work."

Lizzie looks into the playpen and finds Wyatt and Emily asleep, sharing a blanket. Piper walks over and sees the two toddlers sleeping.

"They look so cute together, almost like brother and sister."

Lizzie thinks to herself '_Try uncle and niece.'_

Phoebe starts moving old boxes around and Piper turns around and looks at her in an odd way.

"I'm looking for the old cot Grams kept up here."

"That would be the one Chris sleeps on at P3."

"Well then where's Lizzie going to sleep?"

"Guys, I can sleep on the couch downstairs."

Paige shakes her head.

"Nonsense! _I_ will sleep on the couch downstairs and you take my room until we find a more permanent solution."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, and that is final."

Piper turns and looks at Emily.

"Emily can sleep with Wyatt, if that's alright with you. It's only across the hall."

"Thank you."

Chris looks up with an astonished look on his face.

"You guys didn't trust me enough to sleep in the house, but you trust _her_?!"

Phoebe looks at him in annoyance.

"You didn't tell us everything in the beginning that we know now."

"Yeah, but neither did she."

"It doesn't matter. I'm an empath now and I can sense that she's not hiding anything from us, unlike you were."

Chris sighs in defeat and continues looking through the Book.

"I'm going to stay here and continue looking for some way to vanquish him. There's got to be an answer."

Piper gently picks Wyatt up, balances him on her hip, and walks towards door.

"Fine, wake me up if you find anything. I'm going to bed."

Lizzie picks up Emily and she, Phoebe, and Paige follow Piper out of the attic and down the stairs. Piper turns around and faces Lizzie.

"Let me take her, you go right to bed. I know from personal experience that time travel can be as exhausting as jetlag."

Lizzie hands Emily to Piper and follows Paige to her room as Phoebe goes to her own. Paige opens her closet door and pulls out a nightshirt to sleep in.

"Make yourself at home. Feel free to barrow anything from my closet. Bathrooms down the hall, to the right if you need it."

"Thanks."

"No prob. G'night!"

"Good night."

Paige smiles as she leaves the room to go downstairs.

* * *

Lizzie wakes up in a cold sweat and hears a scream come from Piper's room. 

"Oh no…"

She gets out of bed, runs across the hall and bursts the door open to find Aetheron in the nursery and Piper desperately trying to blow him up. Aetheron swings his arm, blowing Piper across the room. Emily starts crying and Wyatt raises his shield to protect the both of them. Lizzie walks into the nursery with her face blood red from anger, and raises her arms into the air.

"**You sorry son of a bitch! You leave them alone!!**"

She flickers her wrists in an attempt to blow him to pieces, but only succeeds in blowing up one of his fingers. After watching his own blood drip to the floor, he shimmers out of the room. Lizzie turns around and sees Paige and Chris standing in the doorway and Phoebe helping Piper up off the floor. Piper's jaw drops in awe.

"You…you bl…blew his…"

Paige finishes her sister's sentence.

"You blew his finger to pieces. That means you're one of our daughters… so who's are you?"

Chris starts to slowly back away, but Paige turns around, grabs his wrist, and pushes him into the room. Phoebe lowers her head so no one can make eye contact.

"She's Piper and Leo's."

Chris turns to Lizzie angrily.

"You told her!"

"No, she saw me in her premonition. The day…"

She looks over to Piper and makes eye contact.

"The day I die. Aetheron kills me, doesn't he."

Lizzie nods her head as she turns around to tend to her crying daughter.

"Wyatt's the only Halliwell kid that doesn't have a "P" name. My middle name's Prudence, Chris's is Perry, and Emily's is Piper. So technically, the tradition continues."

Piper smiles and sees the drops of Aetheron's blood on the floor.

"Oh my God, that's it?"

Phoebe looks at her curiously.

"That's what?"

Lizzie looks down at the blood.

"That's how we vanquish him."

* * *

**A/N: Ok, I gave you a fairly decent-length chapter, so now I shall leave you with a cliffhanger. Holy shit! I can change the color of the lines? Expect neon and pastel colors from here on out!**


	6. Ding Dong! The Demon's Dead!

**Author's Note: Gasp! A new chapter! I know it's been a while since I've updated this story, but I was stuck in some really bad writer's block, and was obsessed with one of my other fics. Well, now I have writer's block with that fic and decided I should work on finishing my old ones. I seem to have a bad habit of not finishing what I start.**

* * *

Chris looks at his mother and Lizzie as if they were crazy. 

"Have you two suddenly gone telepathic on us or is it just some mother-daughter thing?"

Piper picks Wyatt up out of his crib and she and Lizzie walk out of the room, up the stairs, and into the attic. They put Wyatt and Emily in the playpen and go to the Book of Shadows. Everyone else comes into the attic looking at them oddly. Phoebe walks up to the Book to try to figure out what they are doing.

"Ok, guys, I can only sense feelings, not read minds. How are we going to vanquish Aetheron?"

Lizzie places her hands over the Book and orbs through the pages to find what they are looking for, while Piper explains.

"Combining potions and spells to vanquish powerful demons, warlocks, and the Source may just be enough power to vanquish Aetheron. But for a few of the potions, like the Belthazor vanquish, we need the demon/warlock/whatever the Hell it is blood in order for the potion to work."

Chris walks up to them and looks at the Book.

"It's a good plan and all, but what if it doesn't work? You… _we_ could all be killed."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying you need a little extra power."

"How? The Source spell calls the powers of all the past and present Halliwell and Warren witches. Where would we get more power?"

Emily starts crying and Lizzie looks over to the playpen.

"How about the future ones? Me, Chris, Emily, and future witches to come. An infinite amount of power no demon can withstand."

She starts flipping through pages and looking at different spells..

"Chris, hand me a notepad and a pen."

He does so, and she begins writing a spell.

"If we write a spell to call the magic from past and future witches, it _will_ be enough power to vanquish Aetheron."

* * *

Piper and Paige are in the kitchen making potions, when Leo orbs in. 

"You guys doing good down here?"

Piper nods.

"Yup. Almost done. Phoebe's upstairs with the future twins writing a spell."

"Speaking of that, have you found out anything about Lizzie?"

"Um, yeah, but I don't think I should be the one to tell you. You should go upstairs."

* * *

Leo walks into the attic and picks an excited Wyatt up out of the playpen. 

"Nice to see you too."

Phoebe gets up and pulls him aside while Chris and Lizzie focus on the spell.

"Leo, did Piper tell you to come up here?"

"Yeah, she said I needed to find out something about Lizzie."

"Yeah, um, remember how Chris had some issues with you? Lizzie does too."

"Why would she have issues with me?"

She turns and looks at Lizzie.

"You don't see it, do you. Dark blonde hair, green eyes, and she's half whitelighter."

Leo takes a good look at her before finally realizing it.

"Are you telling me…She's my…"

Lizzie looks up and sees Leo staring at her in disbelief, and freezes him.

"You _had_ to tell him! It couldn't wait until after we vanquished the demon?"

"Well _you_ obviously wouldn't, and he deserves to know. Now unfreeze him."

"No. I can't deal with him right now. I have to finish the spell."

Chris snatches the spell from her.

"No. You need to confront him and resolve you're issues like I did. This is a different Leo than from the one we know. You need to realize this."

Lizzie snatches the spell back.

"_After_ the vanquish."

Wyatt looks up at his frozen Daddy and starts crying. Phoebe glares at Lizzie.

"Unfreeze him _now_! Don't make me get you're mother up here!"

Lizzie rolls her eyes and unfreezes Leo, who tries to comfort Wyatt. Piper and Paige come up the stairs with various vials of potions in their hands. Piper walks over to Chris and Lizzie and hands them a few.

"Is the spell ready yet?"

Lizzie finishes writing the last few words and then holds it up.

"Done."

"Alright people, lets get ready for a vanquish!"

Lizzie walks over to Leo and takes Wyatt.

"We need him for the summoning spell."

She hands Wyatt to Chris and holds the spell up for them to read.

"Evil creature, we summon thee

For we are a stronger power of three

To kill you is our recent vow

Come stand here before us now"

A puff of smoke comes out of nowhere, and Aetheron emerges from it. Piper throws a few potions at him and tries to freeze him, but it only slows him down.

"It's now or never!"

Everyone else throws their potions, and then reads the vanquishing spell.

"We call forth Halliwell witches of past

And ones to be born tomorrow

Help us vanquish this demon before us

Let he of this kind know all pain and sorrow

Envelop this creature that we so despise

He tried killing a child of a young Halliwell

For this he must pay the ultimate price

Take his last breath with this very spell."

Aetheron screams in pain as he bursts into flames and disintegrates into a pile of ash. Lizzie smiles, knowing that they've prevented Piper's death. Now, hopefully, the future won't be as bleak as it was when she left.

* * *

**A/N: I'll have the next xhapter up as soon as I can...**


	7. Daddy Dearest

Lizzie's downstairs in the kitchen feeding Emily, and Piper's trying to convince her to talk to Leo.

"He's your father."

"Yes, and a bad one at that."

"Maybe in your future, but here he's a pretty damn good guy."

"I'm not talking to him."

Emily starts crying, sensing the hostility coming from Lizzie and Piper.

"Honey, it's ok. Shhhh…"

"I'll finish feeding her. You need to talk to him."

"I said no!"

Lizzie hears someone behind her. "What did I do that was so bad?"

She turns around and sees Leo. Piper takes Emily into another room, leaving them alone to talk.

"Nothing. You did absolutely nothing. You were never around. Not even when…"

She paused, not wanting to reveal too much.

"When what?"

Lizzie looks into the other room, making sure Piper can't hear.

"Not even when she died."

Leo looks into the next room at Piper, then back at Lizzie.

"Piper? She…dies?"

"In my time, she was killed…by Aetheron. Chris and I called you for hours, but you didn't come."

Leo stood in silence, wondering why he would let Piper die, why he wouldn't answer the desperate calls of his own children. Lizzie leaves the room, trying to hide the tears that were streaming down her cheeks from reliving the whole event in her mind. Leo walks over to Piper, who is playing with Emily.

"What did she say?"

"Oh, uh, nothing important."

"Leo, I know when you're not telling the truth."

"She said Aetheron killed you, and even though she and Chris called me, I didn't come."

"That doesn't sound like you. You always come when you're called."

Chris comes down the stairs, interrupting their conversation.

"Lizzie's upstairs crying, and she won't tell me why."

Piper hands Emily to Leo and walks off.

"I'll talk to her."

Emily looks up at Leo and giggles. Chris smiles.

"She's never met you, yet she knows who you are."

"Hopefully she _will_ know me. Why wouldn't I come to your calls?"

"What?"

"Your sister said when Piper died, I didn't come to your calls.:

"The dad we knew was different than you. As long as you don't change, the future should…hopefully for the better."

* * *

Piper finds Lizzie in the attic, looking through the Book of Shadows. 

"What are you looking for?"

"I want to go home. Back to the future."

"You can't yet. You shouldn't go without Chris."

"I can't stay here. I suppose Leo's told you about your future."

"It's not my future anymore. We vanquished him before he could me."

"Well then you'll be there when I go back."

"Yeah, and Leo will be too."

"You don't know that."

"No, but I know _him_. Now that he knows what he's done, or will do, to you guys, he's going to do everything in his power to prevent it."

"We both know some things aren't meant to be."

"Not things like this."

"Fine, then he'll be there. I'm still going."

"But you still have hostility towards him. You need to get over that before you go back."

"And how am I supposed to do that?"

"I don't know. That's for you to figure out."

Piper walks over and takes the Book of Shadows off of its stand.

"I'll just keep this until your ready."

She carries it out of the room, leaving Lizzie angry and frustrated.

Lizzie slowly and quietly walks down the stairs, trying to think of a way to get home. She stops dead in her tracks when she sees Leo playing with Wyatt and Emily, treating her as if she were his own daughter. She can't help but smile at the sight of her father actually being a decent man. Then it hits her, this really _is_ a different Leo. Maybe Piper was right; he might be different in the future after all.

Emily sees her mother and giggles with joy. Once Lizzie realizes she's been caught, sit walks over and sits down next to Leo.

"I'm sorry."

"For what? It's not your fault I turn out to be a bad father."

"No, but I didn't have to be so mean to you. You're obviously not a bad guy now. I should have realized that."

* * *

Piper smiles as she sees Lizzie and Leo talking. 

"There may be hope for them yet."

* * *

Everyone's standing in the attic. Phoebe, Paige, and Piper recite a spell. 

"We three witches, in this hour

Call upon the ancient power

Open a portal to help this witch find

Where she belongs in space and time."

The triquetra drawn on the wall opens into a portal. Lizzie and Emily give one last goodbye before stepping through.

* * *

When they step out of the portal, they walk into an empty attic. Lizzie sits Emily in the playpen, which looks much older now, and walks over to the window. As she looks out, she sees s dark grey sky.

"Better than the constant night we used to have..."

Then she hears her mother ranting as she walks up the stairs into the attic, talking on her cell phone.

"No, Wyatt, no one's bailing you out this time. You did the crime, you do the time!"

Lizzie tries to figure out what she's talking about, then it hits her. New memories...all at once. Piper bound Wyatt's powers when he robbed a liqour store at age 15.

"No! That's out of the question! You're _never_ getting your powers back! You killed an innocent!" Piper continues over the phone.

Lizzie gets another memory. He's being held at the local police station for being a suspect in a murder investigation.

Piper paces back and forth before finally going back downstairs, all the while still talking to Wyatt. Lizzie looks back at the triquetra on the wall.

"You're half way there Chris..."

* * *

**A/N: The End! Hope you all liked the last chapter...**


End file.
